The Written Word
by Wai - Aki
Summary: [Valentine's day drabble] Ken receives a Valentine's Day card. What is so amusing about it? (RanKen)


Notes: This is why you shouldn't have a chat about Top 10 worst Valentine's Day confessions while trying to think of a Valentine's Day fic to write. Short. Hopefully sweet too. Enjoy!

[Valentine Drabble] The Written Word

by Wai & Aki (Solaris)

Warning: May (does) contain errors. Written in 20 min or less. Shounen-ai. Sap. May cause cavities.

Ken blinks a few times, scratching the back of his head as he approached his 'workstation' carefully. His name was perfectly //typed// on the pink envelope. And even though he wrinkled his nose when he saw the color of the envelope, he couldn't help but pick the damn thing up anyway.

First thing he did was sniff the envelope. He had the unfortunate experience of receiving a few dozen perfumed envelopes from his group of fangirls. And a lot of perfumed envelopes mixed together create a rather nasty smell.

Not even his lover wanted to be near him at that point.

So last valentine's day, Kenken didn't get any. And Youji pointed this out to him, many, many times. And he still pointed it out, just last night, in fact.

That was why he was acting so cautious this time.

He opened the envelope, pulling out the red Hallmark card that had a pink heart in its center. More pink. But Ken didn't think twice before he flipped the card open.

His eyes widened. His mouth twitched. He snorted.

And then Hidaka Ken burst into hysterical laughter.

Lucky for him, the other three members of the assassin team he belongs to weren't in close proximity of him, therefore they didn't hear the howls of laughter. A good thing too...

He shook his head, his laughter subsiding and all he had on his face was a rather guilty smile. It was sweet, really, but Ken thought that this was a little too much.

He didn't have to think twice before he headed up the stairs.

Ran's door was unlocked, as usual, so he stepped right in. His lover was sitting in his reading chair by the window and immediately looked up when Ken entered the room. His cheeks were slightly flushed, and he avoided Ken's gaze.

But that was hard to do a moment later, with the soccer player's face inches away from his. He hissed, batting Ken away, but there really wasn't much he can do. Ken seemed happy sitting in his lap.

"What?" He asked blandly.

"It's sweet." There was an infuriatingly happy smile on the shorter male's face. "And it's...pink." Ken began to chuckle, moving away a little.

"There were worse ones." Ran muttered, trying to avoid his gaze again.

"This doesn't count." Ken declared, bringing Ran's gaze back to him. "I said to **say** it, love. You wrote it. That's cheating." Ran promptly blushed, not recalling why he thought Ken would buy this distraction in the first place.

"I..." There was a pause as Ran struggled to say something and failed.

"I love you." Ken said simply, sighing. "And I guess it isn't fair of me to demand that you say it aloud. I already know, so I guess it's enough." He leaned forward a little, just so their forehead can touch. "I just thought it'd be a nice valentine's day present. But, being with you is a present I receive everyday, so I guess it really doesn't matter."

"Kenken." Muttered Ran, moving his hand up to cup Ken's cheek. Ken's eyes fluttered close at the familiar touch, smiling silently.

"I love you." And his eyes immediately flew open, hearing those words. Mouth agape, he stared wordlessly at his lover. Then slowly, began to smile like an idiot.

He chuckled, burying his face in Ran's neck, his voice muffled as he said, "I should have known. The only way I can make you say it is **after** I tell you that you don't have to."

"Happy Valentine's Day, love."

Disclaimer: Weiss Kreuz (c) Project Weiss, Koyasu Takehito, et al.

**Ak**i: Yes, that's we call a Valentine's Day fic. It could be worse.

**Wai**: We originally wanted to write a SchuxYouji fic or maybe even a BradxSchu, something different for once...But we had no inspiration and the RanKen muse is evil and it knows this.

**Aki**: So review, tell us how much you love it, hate it or whatever. We're off to write the next chapter to "Sneeze" and an yet untitled FFX-2 yaoi fic. Any Gippalai (GippalxBaralai) shippers out there, check it out.

**Wai**: Happy Valentine's Day everyone!


End file.
